A Life Without Syaoran Li
by Leigh Rossetti
Summary: It's been 5 years when Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran ended their ties together. For being almost 4 years relationship between them, they had experienced a lot of challenge for them to be strong in their relationship. But ending their tie is the best way for them to forget each other? Or their destiny will find it's own way to fix their broken tie?
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note:

This will be my first time to write my own fanfiction, I do know my english is kinda, you know bad, but I'll do my best to make this fanfiction more interesting and also the story flow's a good one. Please support this little! Thank you very much minna-san! Hontou ni arigatou!


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own any character from my story! I only own the plot._

A Life Without Li Syaoran

 _ **CHAPTER 1:**_

 **"Oi, Sakura it's time for you to wake up** Kero said as he came out from Sakura's drawer. He approach his master who is deep asleep. He poke her head.

 **"Hm. Five more minutes."** The girl said and cover her head with her blanket.

 **"Ye right, five more minutes then you'll be late."** Kero said and sit at Sakura's table. Sakura opened her eyes. _It's almost time for my photoshoot!_ She said in herself and she hurried change her clothes.

 **"HOEEEE, it's almost time!"** She said as she go down for breakfast.

This Sakura Kinomoto didn't change after 7 years had already passed. Let's say that her auburn hair grow a bit but its style doesn't change. She had already graduated from her Senior Highschool at Tomoeda High, and yet she's almost graduate from college but she do have her modeling career.

 **"Good morning!"** Sakura greeted her father who cook for their breakfast today.

 **"Good morning, Sakura-san"** He greet back. Sakura also greet her mother's picture frame.

 **"Is Touya nii-sama already leave for his work?"** Sakura asked when she take her place in their dinning table.

 **"Yes, how about you? You have your photoshoot for this season, right?"** Her father asked. Sakura nodded as her answer as she eat her favorite breakfast, pancake. Sakura looked at her wrist watch.

 **"It's almost time! Thank you for the food!"** She said and drink her orange juice and she immediately ran off for her work.

 **"Take care!"** Her father said and he also prepare himself for his work.

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

 _Good thing Kero-chan wake me up instead of giving me 5 minutes to continue my sleep._

I smiled as I walk through the Bus Stop. My smile faded when I saw one of the poster, in our community's bulletin board, about Tomoeda's Ammusement Park.

Memories flashed back in my mind.

 _ **"I miss him"**_ I whispered and looked down.

 **"You miss who?"** Tomoyo-chan popped out of nowhere, she still hold her camera and focused on me.

 **"Sya- What are you doing Tomoyo-Chan?!"** I exclaimed as I realized I almost said his name.

 _Again._

 **"Answer my question, Sakura-chan."** Tomoyo said and keep her camera inside her bag. **"You miss Li-kun don't you?"** She asked me again. I tried to calm myself, my heartbeats so fast.

 **"I- I don't miss him, can you tell me who is him?"** I said, my heart teared apart on what I said.

 **"Don't act that you don't know him Sakura-chan, you're almost to cry."** Tomoyo-chan do know me so well. She approached me and give me a tight hug.

 **"Look, I'm sorry for bringing him up again. Let's go I know you're almost late. The bus is already here."** I smiled a bit and then we ride in the bus.

Tomoyo Daidouji is my bestfriend slash my cousin. As you may see, she know me so well. She's a singer but now she do modeling with me. She do have her boyfriend, Eriol.

 **"Demo, Sakura-chan. If you're given to talk to Li-kun once more what would you like to say to him?"** Tomoyo-chan asked. I laughed bitterly.

 **"Tomoyo-chan, don't ask some weird questions okay? As if I would talk to Li Syaoran-kun again. He's back from his hometown and I'm confidently sure that I'll never, ever meet him again."** I said.

 _Maybe this is a good way for Tomoyo-chan can't ask me some weird questions again._

 _:!¡!:_

 _ **Syaoran's POV**_

I sighed as I jumped myself out of my blanket. _This day is an another tiring day of my life._ I said to myself as I prepare myself in our company, Li Corporation.

 **"Good Morning Xiao Lang!"** A female voice scared me. Oh, it's Chou Na.

 **"Good morning, Chou Na"** I greet her back, Chou Na sweetly smiled and clinged in my arms. When she clinged in my arm, I always remember Sakura Kinomoto.

 **"What's the problem? Why are you frowning my dear fiancé?"** She asked me, and clinged so tight in my arm.

 **"No, it's nothing. I'm just tired."** I answered

 **"By the way, Xiao Lang. Can we go to the airport? Before 6:30."** She said. I raised my eyebrow and look at her.

 **"I need to pick up someone."** Chou Na continued. **"Don't worry, I know you will like her too! She's cute! And also, she's one of the famous model in Japan."**

 _Japan..._

I smiled. My memories flashed back. My first time on landing in Japan.

The first time I met her,

the first time I argued with Sakura Kinomoto.

A fine girl with a warm smile. Her emerald eyes and auburn hair.

She's dang perfect.

 **"Uh, Xiao Lang. Are you listening?"** I cut my thoughts when Chou Na called me. I give him a small smile.

 **"Who're your guest anyway?"** I asked Chou Na as I prepare our breakfast.

 **"It's Sakura Kinomoto"**

:!¡!:


End file.
